


Untitled bath prompt

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [41]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, Doctor Whump, F/M, In the sense that you choose which Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: Nonsexual acts of intimacy prompts by @doctorroseprompts





	Untitled bath prompt

Rose released the Doctor’s blackened hand, unknotting the laces of her trainers. Her hands shook and she gave up on the shoestrings, kicking them off. The Doctor was quick to seek her hand out again, gripping it tightly in his own. Gently, Rose stroked his hair down, pressing her forehead against his.

“Come on,” she murmured, leading him to the loo. “Come on, sweetheart.” The Doctor’s silence scared her. He easily followed her to the bathtub, hands shaking, eyes nearly swollen shut.

Rose filled the tub with lukewarm water, then turned back to the Doctor. He was trying to undo the button of his coat, hands growing more frustrated as it stayed done up. Rose took his hands in hers again, cupping them against her cheeks. He didn’t move his hands until Rose began pulling the coat off of him, automatically straightening his arms as Rose brought it over his arms. Slowly, she worked the jumper over his head as well. He looked at her with glassy eyes, and Rose reached for his hand once more. Standing before her in a vest top and pants, the Doctor looked far more vulnerable than she had seen him in a long time.

She entered the bath, holding the Doctor’s hand as he followed. Her back against the wall, Rose lowered themselves to the floor of the tub. Slowly, nearly methodically, Rose ran a wet washcloth across the Doctor’s shoulder and down his arm until the dust had been washed away. She repeated the process down his right arm, interspersed with reassuring touches and gentle kisses.

A quick plea to the TARDIS had the water crystal clear once more. The Doctor’s body was more visible now, though still black and blue. Rose gently massaged the Doctor’s scalp with shampoo, rinsed, and repeated. His hands were gripping the edge of the tub, his head resting against her chest, and Rose could feel his heartbeats slowing. She continued the routine, applying the conditioner, running her hands through his hair. Rinse.

Rose helped the Doctor out, draping his robe over him. Quickly, she rinsed her own hair clean and drained the tub.

“Thank you,” the words finally emerging from the Doctor’s mouth were hoarse as she stripped away their soaked undergarments.

“I love you,” was all Rose could say in return, wrapping her arms around him as they made their way to their bed, the Doctor leaning on her. His hands, though no longer freezing, were still cooler than usual to her touch and Rose scooted over closer to him to rest her head against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally see this very much as the Twelfth Doctor, but I have left it unspecified for a reason.


End file.
